Never Say Ciao
by PetalzN'Stones
Summary: After being cut loose from a deep relationship, Marco has new freedom. Only he doesn't know what to do with it, or handle it...Can he stay with one boy or will he break his heart? Somethings you have to let go, and Marco says it all in one word, Ciao
1. A shoulder to cry on

Marco was sitting on the staircase complaining to Craig. "I can't go downstairs to that guy's room, I can't go back to the party with Dylan, so what the hell am I suppose to do?"

Before Craig could answer, they heard Dylan call to Marco, who, in return, did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed Craig and kissed him.

Dylan gave them a weird look and then walked away after saying "ok…" Marco looked at Craig, eyes wide. He couldn't believe that he had just done that.

"I need to fix things with Dylan" he stated and ran off.

Craig just sat there shocked for 2 reason. 1.) That Marco had just kissed him and 2.) That he had actually liked it…

**XXX**XXXXXXXX 

Marco chased after Dylan who finally stopped at the end of the hallway. "What was that Marco?" Marco shrugged and gave him his innocent puppy-dog eyes that most guys and girls would have melted for but Dylan didn't budge.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe that I made you jealous?" Marco replied hopefully.

But to his disappointment, Dylan laughed and said, "It was Craig" like it was no big deal.

_Why wouldn't he be jealous of me kissing Craig? Craig's hot! Whoa! Did I just think that Craig was hot? No, I can't think that. Craig's just my friend. My straight friend. My very hot straight friend. No! Bad Marco! Don't go there again._

Marco mentally slapped himself before returning his attention to Dylan. "Dylan, I don't wanna see other people." Marco whined in a childish-like voice.

He found it slightly amusing that he was saying this only seconds after he had been thinking that Craig was hot but he pushed that out of his mind. Dylan sighed.

"Look, Marco, I love you, and nothing will change that, but my freedom, I can't give that up."

Marco didn't say anything in reply. He couldn't. He felt his throat constrict so tight that he couldn't swallow, his head started pounding, and he couldn't breath, like all the air had been sucked from his body.

He mutely nodded 'ok' and walked away before Dylan could see the tears brimming in his eyes. He ran into several people and pushed past them on his way out, but he didn't care.

He just needed to get out. Out where, he didn't know, but any place other than this.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

"Marco?" Craig asked as he saw Marco walk past him looking like he was about to cry. He had been sure that Marco would work things out with Dylan. Craig was under the impression that Marco and Dylan had broken up.

_What is wrong with Dylan? Doesn't he see how lucky he is to be with Marco? Marco is nice, funny, smart, hot, and a good kisser… Wait! Don't think that. You're straight, god damnit! _That seemed to help.

He followed Marco outside to comfort him. He knew Marco was about to cry so he led him back to his house. It was closer than Marco's was, and Joey wasn't home so Marco could have peace and quiet.

Marco retained from crying on the way back. Craig had to give him credit, he knew how to hold it in until it was the right time.

But when they finally got to Craig's garage, Marco pulled Craig towards him and held onto him for dear-life as he buried his head into his shoulders and cried his eyes out.

Craig wrapped his arms around him and whispered soothingly "Shh… Its gonna be ok." Craig led him to the couch slowly, and they both sat down.

Neither of them were really sure of how long they held each other but after what seemed like hours (and probably was,) Marco pulled away from Craig's embrace.

He stared straight into his eyes. Meanwhile, Craig's heart was breaking for Marco.The pain in marco's eyes was indesribable, so anguished, yet so beautiful.

A small blush crept across Craig's cheeks so he quickly looked away. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before.

They sat there in silence for a while before Marco finally spoke.

"Sorry, you must think I'm such a loser now."

He was embarrassed to have cried in front of Craig like that. Craig put two fingers under Marco's chin and lifted his head so he was looking at him. Marco shifted under his gaze.

"Marco, you could never be a loser."

Craig lovingly wiped away the tears on Marco's cheeks with his thumbs. He couldn't stop himself. Before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned in and tenderly kissed Marco's pouty lips.

It was a short kiss, but still meaningful. When Marco didn't say anything and his face didn't convey any hint of how he was feeling, Craig started to panic. He backed away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I didn't mean to, I just, I…" He was at a loss for words.

Marco suddenly started laughing. Craig looked at him, confused, but Marco didn't stop. He just kept on smiling and giggling.

Craig, while glad to see Marco happy, was really confused and kinda hurt that Marco started laughing after Craig had kissed him. What did that mean? Was he really that bad? Finally Marco stopped.

"You look so cute when you're panicking."

He smiled and Craig smiled back, blushing slightly. Marco leaned in and captured Craig's lips in a kiss. This time, the kiss lasted a lot longer than the first had.

Craig gladly responded as soon as he had gotten over the shock. Marco laced his arms around Craig's neck as Craig put his arms around the smaller boy's body. The kiss deepened. For the first time that night, Marco wasn't upset.

_Maybe this seeing other people thing won't be as bad after all…_

**Ok, so this is the first chapter of the first fanfic co-written by OCDegrassi and PrettyPetalz65! What did you all think? Please Review! We love them! **


	2. Dance me till the end of love

Hey everyone this is prettypetalz65, this is my part of the story, which I'm still co-writing with OCDegrassi, so please read. This is where it gets a bit sexual, which is why you're probably reading the story plus because of our amazing writer's talents. Well here you go, now remember reviewing is good.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Marco lounged on the couch. He started thinking about Craig, he touched his lips gingerly, remembering their kiss. Smiling he picked up the phone off it's cradle and dialed Craig's number.

"Hello Mr. Jeremiah, is Craig there?"

"Yeah, hold on let me get him."

Marco stared at the ceiling trying to pass time as Joey got Craig. Finally a voice answered, he sounded excited to hear from Marco. And that's all Marco needed to hear.

"Marco!"

"Oh, hey Craig. Do you want to come over? I'm going to invite the other guys as well."

"Sure what time?"

"Hmmm…How bout 4?"

"I can come over now!" said Craig a little over eagerly.

"It's only…2:30." Marco smirked to himself, "But, you're welcome to come over now."

"Alright, bye."

After the boys hung up Marco call the rest of his friends. Silently he watched the clock, wishing he could speed up time so Craig would get there faster. Before he knew it the doorbell rang. Marco slowly got up to open the door, Craig stood there grinning. Marco leaned in to kiss him 'hello', the kiss didn't last long, but it said so much in those five seconds.

"C'mon in." gestured Marco who led him into the hall.

They walked past Marco's living room where a lot of pictures adorned the walls. Most of them were of Marco and his family, other were of his parents and their friends, but there was one picture that caught Craig's eye. He had never really bothered to look, but it was a picture of Marco sprawled out on the couch. it wasn't supposed to be suggestive,but it was, oh it was. He stopped for a moment, and observed it, Marco's hair had carelessly fallen overr his left eye, and his mouth was open a bit, but the part that made Craig 'excited' was Marco's legs. They were slightly open, exsposing the crotch of his jeans. The more he stared at it, the more fantasies he began to conjure up, like Marco's mouth was open because he was moaning or he was-

"umm...Craig...This is rather embarrasing, I think we should go down stairs." Said Marco breaking Craig's train of thought. They finished walking through his house before they reached the basement.

Craig slipped his arm around Marco's waist as they walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Marco had completely relaxed into the taller boy's arm, and he turned on some music. They sat on the small loveseat together for a few quiet moments, not saying a word to each other, the couch was rather small, so Marco was kind of sitting on Craig's lap, which he didn't seem to mind. The air was damp, and the lighting was dim but, it made the atmosphere seem cozy.

"Dance with me." drawled Marco sexily as he bumped his hip against Craig's.

"No, I don't dance." replied Craig, his cheeks turning a nice rosy color it greatly contrasted off his pale skin, making him simply irresistible.

"You do now." laughed Marco who pulled Craig to his feet and towards the center of the basement. Pressing his body against Craig's, Marco started to grind his hips into him.

"Place your hands on my hips." Marco instructed. Craig did what he was told. Marco was surprised that Craig had never really danced before, Marco went out clubbing with Dylan often, so he knew all the ropes on the dance floor…or should he say basement? Marco started moving up and down Craig's body, but he still spent a lot of time rubbing up against his groin.

Craig couldn't keep himself focused on the music anymore, the tightness in his pants was kind of overwhelming. The music changed tempo and Marco kept in time with the beat, going faster when the music did.

"You like it?" asked Marco breathily.

"D-Don't stop…" moaned Craig, to stifle his desire from becoming louder, he began sucking on Marco's collarbone.

Marco felt a little light headed, for a number of reasons: first, he could feel that Craig seriously needed release, second, the tingling sensation on his neck was maddening, and third, he was the man in this affair, Craig had never been with a guy before, so Marco could basically do whatever he wanted to Craig's body and say it was normal…but only he wasn't that desperate was he?

Craig's hands found their way up Marco's shirt. He caressed Marco's taught abs, until he reached his nipples. Craig started squeezing them for a while, then he switched the rolling the nubs in his fingers, Marco arched his back and let out a loud throaty moan. The shorter boy faced Craig and lifted up his shirt, so Craig could further pleasure him. Craig looked at Marco like he was asking what to do next. Marco flicked his tongue out and motioned for Craig to lick his chest.

So Craig lowered himself and stroked Marco's left nipple with his tongue.

"That's it…yeahhhh…" Marco panted. Craig bit Marco's nipple while massaging the other one, the Italian's nipples were now fully erect aw was his member. The Pale boy licked up towards Marco's mouth, until their lips met with a kiss. It was all so hot that the two boys didn't even notice that the door had opened…

Would it be too cliche to scream "CLIFFHANGER!" ? I suppose, so I'm not going to say anything, just review to find out what happens next

xxx,

PrettyPetalz


End file.
